


Memorias perdidas y re-encontradas

by delaira_07 (TheUnKnown)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Pre-Masacre Uchiha, Pre-Slash, primer amor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnKnown/pseuds/delaira_07
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke se quedan atrapados en la casa de Sasuke por una lluvia que los sorprendio a ambos, estando ahi, empiezan a recordar cosas de su infancia, llegando a divertidoa sucesos que les haran empezar a sentir cosas que nunca antes pensaron.





	1. Su historia

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fic viejo que decidí re-escribir, espero les guste.

_< <Cuando compartes memorias con una persona, es imposible que no llegues a tener un sentimiento hacia ella, pero a veces es posible, si ya no sabes quién es >>_

 

Un día, como cualquier otro encontró a Uzumaki Naruto, contra toda su suerte, encerrado con quien hasta ese momento consideraba su mayor enemigo. ¿Por qué extraño factor labrado por el destino se encontraría con _él_? Lluvia. Y no una lluvia cualquiera, llovía a cantaros, que parecía que se caería el cielo.

– ¡Aaahh! –Gimió el rubio– Parece que no podremos salir en un buen rato– dijo mientras miraba por la ventana, en su rostro se podían definir varios sentimientos, entre ellos se podía encontrar sorpresa e irritación– ¿No crees, Sasuke?

Frustrado, los pensamientos del Jinchuuriki rondaban alrededor de un _“Me quede encerrado con él en su casa y todo es por su culpa”_

– Sí, –respondió con su imperturbable rostro– fue una suerte que viniéramos a mi casa después de la misión. Aunque podrías haber llegado a tu casa si no nos hubiéramos detenido a comer ramen.

Por un momento, el tono acusador del de pelo azabache, logró que Naruto se sintiera culpable, hasta que recordó cómo habían llegado a esa situación y reclamó ofendido.

– ¡Eeehhh! Pero si fue TU idea ir a comer, tienes que abstenerte a las consecuencias. Además, si recuerdo bien, tú me ofreciste venir a tu casa para que no tuviera que ir hasta la mía. –Agregó el rubio con un tono suspicaz que sugería que pensaba que el otro planeaba algo.

– ¡Baka! Si te hubieras enfermado nos habrías retrasado a Sakura y a mí.

– ¡Eh! Yo no haría algo para molestar a Sakura chan! –Al notar que el azabache lo ignoraba, susurró– No importa lo que digas, yo se que planeas algo y te lo voy a descubrir.

– Tsk, deja tus paranoias, usuratonkashi…

 

~ ~ ~

 

Un buen rato después, mientras se cambiaban, (el simple hecho de que Sasuke estuviera dispuesto a prestarle ropa era algo que no dejaba de sorprender al güero) empezaron a platicar para pasar el rato, en lo que bajaba la lluvia. De alguna forma, la conversación los llevó a sus respectivas infancias, cosa que alarmó de pronto al Uzumaki.

 

– Oye, Sasuke, ¿tú siempre has sido de aquí?

Sasuke volteo para mirar a Naruto, ligeramente confundido. Aunque mantuvo un poco las apariencias, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

– Eso no te incumbe, dobe.

Molesto, el rubio murmuró un quedo– ¿Cómo quieres que no piense que te traes algo si le das vuelta a todo lo que digo o me ignoras?

Suspirando, el Uchiha decidió, por una vez, darle por su lado.

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

A pesar de estar algo aturdido de la sorpresa, ya que por primera vez su compañero contestaría una de sus preguntas, contestó lo más rápido que pudo. No fuera que se lo pensara mejor y decidiera que ya no quería responderle.

– Pues, no recuerdo haberte visto antes de entrar a la academia…

Asombrado, el aludido abrió los ojos tan ampliamente que parecía que se le saldrían de su cuenca.

– ¿De qué hablas? ¡Por supuesto que nos hemos visto! ¡He vivido aquí, en Konoha, toda mi vida!

Ahora fue el turno del rubio de poner una expresión en la que pareciera que se le saldrían los ojos.

– ¿Cuándo? No es posible que eso haya pasado. ¡Lo recordaría!

– ¡Pues no parece, usuratonkachi!

La discusión irritaba al Uchiha, pero un recuerdo que tenía arrinconado en uno de los lugares más oscuros de su memoria decidió aparecer en el momento menos oportuno, haciéndose presente como en un flashazo.

 

_Un niño güero con los ojos azules más cálidos que había visto se encontraba frente a él. Por alguna razón tenía unas marcas en las mejillas que parecían los bigotes de un gato. Éstas se deformaron un poco cuando abrió la boca para dejar salir unas palabras._

_\- T-tú me gustas…_

 

El pálido rostro del azabache tomó un ligero toque carmín, lo que el portador del Kyuubi notó, pero, al no saber el motivo, lo aludió a que al fin lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, por lo que sonrió airoso. Pero sólo llegó a escuchar un ligero _“Baka”_ antes de que su mortal enemigo saliera corriendo, sin que supiera qué había ocurrido.

 

Naruto, confundido, decidió seguirlo. Preocupado, pero aun sin confiar en el otro. Mientras iba atrás de él, lo único que atinaba a pensar era en lo genial que sería atraparlo en algo malo para así poder acusarlo y así ganarse el favor de Kakashi sensei y demostrarle a Sakura chan que no él no era tan perfecto como todos creían. Sin embargo, su línea de pensamientos fue interrumpida al oír a su rival maldecirlo.

Los pensamientos del güero se encontraban divididos en dos vertientes. Por un lado quería reírse de su enemigo y burlarse de él, para luego restregárselo a su cara, ¡nunca había logrado sobrepasarlo, ni siquiera en una discusión verbal y esta vez hasta había huido de él! Sin embargo, por el otro, había algo en el tono de su enemigo que se lo impedía. Parecía que ésta vez, sus palabras de verdad que habían lo habían afectado. ¡Ahora sí que la había regado!

 

~ ~ ~

 

Aliviado por al fin encontrarlo, aunque fuese en ese estado, decidió acercarse.

– Sasuke…

Al oír ser llamado por su nombre, el azabache volteó su rostro para encontrarse con el de Naruto, quien no podía salir de su asombro.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos mirándose las caras, hasta que la tensión se volvió tan densa que ahogaba. Así fue cómo Sasuke, quién no pudo con el ambiente, salió corriendo, de nuevo. Pero en medio de su prisa algo se le cayó y el güero, que se percató de ello, reconociendo su oportunidad por lo que era, desistió de su persecución del Uchiha y se agachó para tomar lo que se le había caído. Eran fotos.

En una se veía un niño sonriente, de unos 6 o 7 años, rubio, algo chaparro y con tres marcas en forma de gato en cada mejilla… ¡Pero si era él! En otra; se encontraba él de nuevo, pero con una linda chica en el patio de la Academia. Y en la última, se veía de nuevo esa linda chica pero esta vez se encontraba acompañada de un chico alto, con el cabello negro recogido en una coleta, y unas marcas en la cara que parecían ojeras. Ese chico se parecía a Sasuke, debía de ser su hermano mayor… Itachi… o algo así se llamaba… No sabía mucho de él. Pero esa chica, también se le parecía mucho, ¿Sería su hermana? No sabía que tuviera una. Y no estaba seguro del por qué pero había algo en esa chica que le sonaba vagamente familiar.

De pronto lo recordó, esa chica era a la que había conocido a los 7 años en la academia.

_¿Sasuke tenía una hermana?_

 

~ ~ ~

En otra parte de del recinto Uchiha, estaba el último de los acreedores a ese apellido. Su mirada estaba perdida en el vacío mientras recordaba momentos más felices, menos complejos.

_Iba caminando al lado de su hermano. Se sentía nervioso pero tenía que hacerlo. Esta vez, acompañando a Itachi al parque, lo haría. En cuanto llegaran al parque, lo buscaría, buscaría Naruto._

_De pronto, llego a sus oídos el sonido de un flash y una luz segó a Sasuke por unos segundos._

– _¿Qué haces, niisan?_

– _Le tomo una foto a tu “novio”._ – _Dijo con una sonrisa malévola que acompañaba a su tono de voz, siendo burlona. El rostro del menor adquirió un tono carmín mientras mostraba su sorpresa._

– _¿Por qué haces eso?_ – _Gritó indignado, agregando_ – _dámela, ¡DAMELA!_

– _Las fotos son para una misión con mis compañeros del ANBU, así que la de Naruto no la voy a necesitar. –Al notar la confusión y la desconfianza en el rostro de su hermano menor, agregó- Sólo quería regalarte unas cuantas fotos. Cuando salgan los negativos, te las doy._

– _Más te vale._ – _dijo Sasuke medio sonrojado, ladeando la mirada. Mientras tanto, suspiró en su mente y pensó: “Ya me preguntaba para que quería una foto de él” Sin darse cuenta, sonrió y…_

_¡FLASH!_

– _¡Genial! ¡Otra foto!_

– _¡Deja de hacer eso!_

– _Nop_

– _¡Niisan!_

– _Ven, acércate y sonríe._

_Después de tomarnos esa última, Itachi decidió que era hora de empezar a hacer su trabajo y se fue a tomar fotos a quien sabe dónde. Al fin estando solo, Sasuke sonrió, pensando que al fin tendría su oportunidad._

_Así que salió corriendo en la búsqueda del rubio. Y al cabo de unos minutos, lo encontró. No fue muy difícil, estaba gritando a los cuatro vientos que él seria Hokage mientras jugaba en los juegos con sus amigos Shikamaru, Kiba y Akamaru y Chouji. Sasuke se acercó de manera tímida a ellos, pero al cabo de un rato se detuvo. Vio cómo Kiba le daba un codazo a Naruto y señalaba a la chica del clan Hyuuga. No sabía mucho de ellos, pero sabía que era otro clan de elite y sus padres se reunían con ellos a veces para hablar de sus misiones. Al verla, se quedó conmocionado, tal vez a Naruto le gustaba esa chica. De pronto sintió surgir los celos en su interior. Pero se sorprendió al ver a Naruto negar con la cabeza. Luego observó cómo Kiba observaba a todas las chicas que fueran más o menos de sus edades del parque y se detenía en él. Esto le sorprendió, pues tal vez no se había dado cuenta de que era hombre o tal vez no le importó. Entonces vio como Naruto se sonrojaba y me miraba de cabeza a los pies. A Sasuke le dio pena, por lo que se fue corriendo detrás de un árbol, para observarlo desde la distancia._

_Sasuke se encontraba solo en su habitación. Ya era de noche y se encontraba muy enojado consigo mismo. No le había dicho nada a Naruto y justo cuando estaba incluso dirigiéndose a él, no había hecho nada más que irse corriendo. Ahora le daba más pena encontrárselo a cara, pues no sabía cómo decirle la razón de su huida. Aunque no podía negar que le daba curiosidad de saber que era lo que le iba a decir o porque iba a ir hacia él._

_Pero pasaban los días y no hacían nada. Sasuke tomo la costumbre de ir al parque pero ahora llevaba siempre algo de comer, pues acechar a Naruto era un poco cansado. También solía ver a la joven Hyuuga a la distancia, haciendo lo mismo que él, observar desde la distancia. Pero, a diferencia de él, ella no parecía perderle el ritmo al güero que ambos acechaban. Naruto era demasiado activo para él. No sabía cómo sus amigos o la Hyuuga le podían seguir la corriente._

_Esta vez, sin embargo, fue diferente._

_Naruto y sus amigos se acercaron un poco a él, pero se mantuvieron un poco alejados. De pronto, mientras hablaban, empujaron a Naruto como si lo animaran a algo. Entonces, Naruto, rojo como un tomate abrió la boca para hablar._

– _T-tú me gustas…_

_Sasuke abrió mucho sus ojos en señal de sorpresa, sin poder evitar abrir la boca, también debido a la sorpresa, ni sonrojarse._

_Entonces unos de los chicos empujó a Naruto gritando:_

– _¡Ya apúrate, te tardas demasiado!_

_Pero no se dio cuenta que al empujar a Naruto, este perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre Sasuke, dándole un tierno beso. El beso tardo varios segundos, y Sasuke no quería que parara, estaba dándole su primer beso a Naruto. Pero tenían que detenerse, y al hacerlo, Naruto muy apenado, le dijo que lamentaba haber sido atrevido y se fue corriendo con la cabeza roja como tomate, aunque no se podía decir que su cara estuviera más roja que la de la persona a la que acababa de besar._

Sasuke se encontraba escondido en el cuarto de su hermano. Sumido en sus recuerdo.

Nunca olvidaría esos sucesos ni ese primer beso. Mientras se tocaba los labios, algo sonrojado por el puro recuerdo. Luego formó una sonrisa mientras que pensaba en lo raro del destino que había hecho que todos sus besos se los había dado Naruto…

 

 


	2. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto y Sasuke llegan a una resolución.

Con un suspiro, Sasuke decidió levantarse y afrontar sus miedos. Después de todo, no es que tuviera mucho que perder en esta situación. No tardó mucho en volver a la habotación en la que había discutido con el rubio. Cuando llegó, sin embargo, escuchó una voz queda:

\- Si Sasuke tenía una hermana, significa que... ¿ella también fue asesinada durante la masacre...?

El pelinegro no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿De que diablos hablaba Naruto? ¡El nunca tuvo hermana! Por otro lado, se sorprendió al ver que por primera vez su rival le comprendía, se quedó estupefacto. Aún así, el shock de la creencia de que hubiera tenido hermanas se le antojaba ridícula. ¿Qué podría haber orientado al güero a creer tal cosa? En tonces, vino a su mente la imagen de una de las fotos que tenía en su mano antes de salir corriendo. Una foto de un momento en su vida que no quería recordar.

Humillado, sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban. Sería mejor aclarar todo. Así fue que, como quien no quiere la gran cosa, entró a la habitación.

\- Es una antigua tradición.

Sorprendido, el rubio vió cómo su archirival entraba al cuarto en el que él se había quedado petrificado observando la foto, mientras intentaba recordar a la chica. El azabache tenía un adorable carmín en sus mejillas. ¿Estaba avergonzado?

\- ¿Tradición, a que te refieres?

Sasuke, aún dudoso, decidió contarlo todo.

\- Cuando era joven, era muy débil. Algo así no puede pasar en un clan de alta élite como el Uchiha y menos en la rama principal del clan, así que mis padres me llevaron con un curandero de confianza. Él les dijo que tendrían que vestirme como chica durante mis primeros 6 años de vida, -aquí titubeó, naruto lo miraba con completa atención, su sonrojo se intensificó- la persona en la foto que tienes en la mano soy yo, usuratonkachi.

.

.

.

\- ¡EH! -el grito del güero casi le rompe los tímpanos. Se tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo fue tan ruidoso como siempre- ¿Cómo que tú eres esta hermosa chica, si es mas linda que Saku...

En ese momento, se tapó la boca. ¡Casi decía lo mismo que cuando descubrió que Haku era un chico!

Por su parte, el Uchiha lo observaba intrigado. ¿Más lindo que Sakura? ¿Naruto había dicho que era más lindo que  _Sakura_?

 

 

 

Esta vez fue el pelinegro el que tardó en reaccionar, hasta que un severo sonrojo se hizo aparente, por lo que apartó la mirada, no quería que el idiiota lo chachara con la expresión tan vergonzosa que sabía que estaba haciendo. ¡No era justo? El decirle algo como eso tantos años después de que su enamoramiento por el rubio pasara, por que lo había dejado atrás, definitivamente.

Por su parte, Naruto tenía su propia crisis nerviosa interna. Sasuke, su enemigo, ¡era la chica de la que se había enamorado cuando era un niño! Le costaba creerlo aún teniendo la evidencia en su mano en ese preciso instante. asi lse desmaya por la impresión.

Tras estar los dos sumidos en su propio silencio por un buen rato, con la única compañía del sonido de la lluvia caer en el exterior, el futuro hokage tomó una decisión. Asintiendo para darse valor, tomó aire, buscando disminuir el calor que corría por todo su rostro.

\- Sasuke -el aludidio giró el cuello en señal de atención, no completamente mirando a su contrincante aún con vergüenza mientras que el güero tragaba para deshacerse del nudo que tenía en la garganta- ¿Quieres salir en una cita conmigo?

El Uchiha lo miró estupefacto, tardándose varios minutos en responder con un: - ¿Eh?

Al darse cuenta de lo salido de la nada que sonó su pregunta, se apresuró a aclarar: - ¡Siempre me has gustado¡ Aunque realmente no sabía que eras tú, incluso antes de conocer a Sakura-chan, siempre estuvo esa chica en mis pensamientos, desde el primer día que la conocí, que te cono...

Su declaración fue interrumpida por un puñetazo en la cara que casi lo saca volando. ¡Que bueno que su enemigo no tenía la fuerza sobrehumana de Sakura-chan!

\- Deja de decir que soy una chica, la chica que conociste no existe, ¡siempre fui yo!

\- ¡Callate? Ya sé que no eres una chica,, idiota,..

\- ¿Idiota yo? Tu eres el que no pudo darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de un chico, yo al menos siempre lo supe.

\- ¡Hmph! No es como si lo hubieras tenido muy difícil.

\- ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

Antes de contestar, el ojiazul se lo pensó mejor, no quería decir algo que le impidiera estar con la chica de sus sueños... Aunque en realidad fuera un chico.

\- Mira, Sasuke, de verdad me gustas, aunque seas hombre... -como se dió cuenta de que el pelinegro no cedía ni un ápice, se frustró y gritó- ¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas? ¡No eres un premio de consolación porque la chica que me gustaba no existe! De verdad disfruto nuestras peleas, por ti me esfuerzo a ser más fuerte, puede que lo que siempre creí que eran celos fuera que me sentía inútil y que no te merecía -agregó en un susurro- hasta pienso que eres un poco atractivo...

Todo lo que el güero había dicho, o más bien gritado, había sido tan fuere, que si no hubiera sido un ninja, el Uchiha no hubiera oído la última parte, dichi tan quedito que más bien parecía algo que el rubio no quería que escuchara. Pero lo oyó y, lo que antes habían sido sus mejillas rojas por enojo, se convirtieron en sonrojo por vergüenza. Hasta que decidió lo mejor sería volver la situación embarazosa para el rubio. Sonrió.

\- Hmph, ¿atractivo? Eso es quedarse corto, usuratonkachi. -con un atisbo de confianza que realmente no sentía, agregó- Para compensar que no eres capaz de reconocer todas mis virtudes, deberías invitarme a comer omusubi con okaka y tomate y a dar un largo paseo por la aldea, mañana, cualquier momento después de las doce.

 

Naruto no cabía en sí de la impresión. Apresurándose a asentir, no fuera a ser que el Uchiha se arrepintiera, se acercó a su rival y lo abrazó mientras soltaba una risa alegre, levantando a Sasuke en el aire y dándole vueltas.

\- ¡Ey! Naruto, bajame.

Cuando el rubio al fin le hizo caso, se acomodó la ropa y carraspeó un poco, para guardar la apariencia. 

\- Usura... Naruto, ya bajó la lluvia, te veo mañana. 

Sin decir más, lo jaló hasta llevarlo a la puerta de su casa y lo empujó hacia afuera. 

Afuera.

Donde la lluvia no se había apaciguado ni un poco. 

Afuera.

Donde, quien algún día se convertiría en Hokage, atónito, se estaba mojando hasta los huesos.

\- ¡Sasuke, MALDITO!

Resignado, caminó a su casa, mañana sería un mejor día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí quedó la historia, espero les haya gustado. No soy muy fan del NaruSasu, pero una amiga me pidió hace tiempo que les escibiera una historia y no pude negarme. Lo dejé abandonado por años, originalmente iba a ser un long-fic, pero creo que me gusta más cómo quedó ahora. ¡Espero les guste!


End file.
